Przeklęty autobus! Wojowniczka z Marsa
Przeklęty autobus! Wojowniczka z Marsa (jap. 呪われたバス！炎の戦士マーズ登場 Norowareta basu! Honō no senshi Māzu tōjō, ang. Cursed Buses! Fire Senshi Mars Appears) – 10 odcinek pierwszej serii anime, w którym pojawia się Sailor Mars. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 16 maja 1992 roku. Odcinek ten jest bardzo podobny do Actu 3 mangi aczkolwiek istnieją pewne duże różnice. Opis odcinka Ten odcinek rozpoczyna się w Królestwie Ciemności. Królowa Beryl daje ultimatum Jadeite'owi, który do tej pory nie odnalazł srebrnego kryształu. Jego jedyną szansą na przeżycie jest znalezienie i zabicie Sailor Moon i Sailor Mercury. Idąc ulicą z Luną Usagi jest zaniepokojona widząc jadące obok wozy policyjne, lecz zobaczywszy Ami, szybko odwraca swą uwagę od tej kwestii. Dziewczyna śpieszy się na kółka pozalekcyjne. Po chwili znowu przejeżdża policja, w tym momencie przychodzi Naru i opowiada dziewczynom o niezwykłym zniknięciu autobusu wraz z pasażerami wczoraj o szóstej. Najpierw myślano, że to porwanie, ale przecież nikt nie zgłosił się po okup. Przestraszone postanawiają kupić sobie po amulecie w świątyni Hikawa, by on je ochraniał. Zamyślona Ami prosi Usagi, żeby jej jeden kupiła, bo ona nie ma czasu iść, przecież ma zajęcia. Tymczasem w świątyni są trzy młode dziewczyny, modlące się by chłopcy odwzajemnili ich uczucia. Przyczepia się do nich dziadzio w kimonie proponujący im prace, one jednak nie zgadzają się. Wtedy on proponuje im kupno talizmanów na szczęście, tym razem był to trafny pomysł. Zadowolone z kupna dziewczyny odchodzą z świątyni. Dziadek nie daje za wygraną, zauważywszy Usagi i dziewczyny podchodzi i proponuje im prace w świątyni. Z opresji wybawiła je ładna, czarnowłosa dziewczyna o imieniu Rei Hino. Ni stąd ni zowąd krzyczy Akuryō Taisan! (Przepadnij Zły Duchu!) i przykleja Usagi na nos kartkę z japońskimi napisami. Nieprzytomna Usagi ląduje w łóżku i jest pod opieką Rei Hino. Luna zaniepokoiła się widokiem pewnego blondyna, który wszedł to pokoju, przynosząc zimny ręcznik i wodę, wydaje jej się, że gdzieś go już widziała. Rei zwierza się dziewczynom, że ostatnio sama siebie nie poznaje, gdyż ostatnio nie potrafi przewidzieć przyszłości. Tu po raz drugi Lunę nachodzą domysły, że może to właśnie Rei jest poszukiwaną księżniczką. Usagi i Ami biegną na autobus, by zbadać dziwne wydarzenie. Obserwują czekające na pojazd dziewczyny. Usagi zapada w marzenia o Motokim. Nagle dziewczyny zauważają nadjeżdżający autobus. Pojazd zatrzymuje się na przystanku, kierowca otwiera drzwi wejściowe, a grupa pasażerek wchodzi do środka. Przerażona Usagi widzi kierowcę i rezygnuje z wsiadania do autobusu. Kierowca zamyka drzwi wejściowe. Autobus odjeżdża bez Ami i Usagi, znikając na ich oczach. Usagi przybiega do świątyni, by powiadomić Rei o kolejnym zniknięciu autobusu. Dziewczyna jednak denerwuje się zapewniając, że to nie jej wina. Sugeruje by Usagi już sobie poszła. Po odejściu Usagi, Rei znajduje nad schodach świątyni długopis transformacji, pozostawiony tam przez Lunę. Luna i Usagi biegną na przystanek. Ponownie widzą grupę dziewcząt czekających na autobus. Nadjeżdża oczekiwany pojazd. Nasza bohaterka jest przerażona i boi się wsiąść do autobusu. Luna prosi dziewczynę, aby zamieniła się w kontrolera biletów. Usagi za pomocą słów Mocy Księżyca, zmień mnie w bileterkę! zmienia się w kontrolera biletów i wchodzi do środka. Zauważa nieprzytomne pasażerki autobusu. Nagle drzwi się zamykają, a autobus zaczyna unosić się w kierunku czarnej dziury. Ami przybiega na autobus za późno. Rei pytając świętego ognia widzi twarz podejrzanego blondyna, jest to znany nam Jadeite. Wciąga on Rei do czarnej dziury. Usagi z Luną znajdują się w bardzo dziwnym miejscu. Dziewczyna dostrzegłszy, że jakiś potwór chce zabić Rei, wypowiada słowa Moon Prism Power, Make Up! i zmienia się w Sailor Moon. Później atakiem Moon Tiara Action! osłabia bestię. Luna zauważa na czole Rei znak marsa i każe jej wyciągnąć znaleziony długopis i krzyknąć Mars Power, Make Up!!. Rei zmieniona w Sailor Mars zabija potwora atakiem Fire Soul!. Po chwili zjawia się piękny Tuxedo Mask i pomaga dziewczynom wydostać się na zewnątrz. Od razu widać, że Tuxedo spodobał się Rei, co prowadzi do pierwszej kłótni pomiędzy dziewczynami. Ten odcinek kończy się płaczem Usagi i pokazaniem języka przez Rei. Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Aya Hisakawa * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Michie Tomizawa * Luna – Keiko Han * Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask – Tōru Furuya * Naru Ōsaka – Shino Kakinuma * Dziadek Rei – Tomomichi Nishimura * Królowa Beryl – Keiko Han * Jadeite – Masaya Onosaka * Kuri – Masami Kamiyama * Uczennica – Mayumi Seto * Dziewczyna z liceum – Misa Fukai * Kigaan – Reiko Yamada Galeria Zapowiedź odc10.jpg|Zapowiedź odcinka Ep10_1.jpg Ep10_2.jpg Ep10_3.jpg Ep10_4.jpg Ep10_5.jpg Ep10_6.jpg Ep10_7.jpg Ep10_8.jpg Uwagi * Pierwszy polski tytuł odcinka to Zaklęty autobus (Polsat). Kategoria:Odcinki pierwszej serii